The Eds Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster
The Eds Adventures of the Brave Little Toaster is the 26th film in [[The Eds Adventures|''The Eds Adventures series]]. Plot Five appliances — a radio, Radio (Jon Lovitz), a lamp, Lampy (Tim Stack), an electric blanket, Blanky (Timothy E. Day), a vacuum cleaner, Kirby (Thurl Ravenscroft), and a toaster, Toaster (Deanna Oliver) and their allies The Eds, Jango Fett, Luxo Jr., and Kuzco — live in an empty cabin located in the countryside. Each day the appliances await their "Master", a child whom they have not seen for many years, with a growing sense of abandonment. When a car stops at the cabin and turns out to be a real estate broker placing a "for sale" sign, the appliances and their allies spiral into despair. Unable to accept that the Master would abandon them, The Eds decide that the group should head out and find the Master. The appliances rig up a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following the Radio's signal broadcasted from the city, where the Master lives. From the cabin to the big city, the appliances have many harrowing adventures where they slowly learn to work together. Shortly after stopping to rest within a forest, a violent storm during nightfall blows Kuzco up into the trees, and Luxo Jr. risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Kuzco, the group tries to cross a waterfall, only to have everyone fall in except for Kirby. Kirby dives after them and rescues them, and the appliances wash up into the middle of a swamp. Having lost the office chair and battery, the group resorts to pulling the disabled Kirby through the swamp. After almost drowning in quicksand, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, the owner of an appliance parts store. At the store they meet a group of partially dismantled or broken appliances, who have given up on hope and await being disassembled and sold. After Radio is taken from the shelf and is about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances trick St. Peters, allowing them all to escape and head into the city. The Master, whose name is revealed to be Rob (Wayne Kaatz), lives in an apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college. The Master leaves with his girlfriend Chris (Colette Savage) to head back to the cabin to pick up the appliances to take with him. The modern electronics in the apartment become disheartened and jealous. When the appliances and their allies arrive at Rob's apartment, the modern appliances convince them that they are outdated and unusable, tossing them into the garbage, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Rob and Chris return home after believing his original appliances were stolen. Rob's black and white television (Jonathan Benair), who originally lived with the appliances, broadcasts fake advertisements and convinces Rob and Chris to look at Ernie's Disposal for replacements. At the junkyard, the appliances lose hope and put themselves at the mercy of a giant magnetic crane that picks up junk and places it on a conveyor belt that leads into a car crusher. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged and attempt to foil the magnetic crane in order to allow Rob to find them. After being thwarted several times, the furious crane picks up Rob himself as well as all of the appliances, except for Toaster and The Eds, and drops them on the compactor's conveyor belt. In a climactic act of self-sacrifice, Eddy leaps into the compactor's gears and stops the machine from destroying his friends and Rob. Rob returns to the apartment with all of the appliances in tow, including the now mangled Eddy. Rob repairs Eddy and takes all of them to college with him. Characters Atlantean Alliance *The Eds *Jango Fettt *Luxo Jr. *Kuzco *Toaster *Lampy *Blanky *Radio *Blanky The Horde *The Giant Magnet *Elmo St. Peters *Plugsy *Cutting Edge Appliances Sequels Two sequels to this film have been announced. The sequels will appear in the sequel film series, ''The Eds Adventures 2''. *[[The Eds Adventures 2 of The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars|''The Eds Adventures 2 of The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars]]: The fourth film of The Eds Adventures 2. *[[The Eds Adventures 2 of The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue|''The Eds Adventures 2 of The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue]]: The seventh film of ''The Eds Adventures 2. Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)